Knowledge of the roles of transcription activators and certain components of the transcription apparatus is now available for a few selected genes, but their roles are not known throughout the genome of any organism. We propose to explore the genome-wide location and function of activators and components of the transcription apparatus in yeast cells by using a combination of genetic, biochemical, genomic and computational tools. We will test several models that have been proposed to apply a global gene regulation but which have yet to be examined experimentally. To accomplish these goals, the four specific aims of this proposal are: 1) to identify the genomic sites bound by the 180 putative transcription activators in yeast under multiple growth conditions; 2) to determine the location and functional requirement for "initiation" factors globally; 3) to determine the location and functional requirement for "elongation" factors globally; and 4) to evaluate the relationship between location and function for selected factors during the response to a change in growth environment. The results of this investigation should provide a foundation for all investigators interested in further study of the mechanisms involved in global gene regulation. The health relatedness of this project devices from its contribution to the understanding of the fundamental mechanisms that control gene expression.